Operation Get Chloe
by Katiibear
Summary: The title says it all. Not sure how many chapters. multipule POV's. enjoy. Rated M for language and possibly the "nasaty nasty" as my cousin calls it. But I have no idea. Like it don't like either way i couldnt care less. Chlerek forever.
1. Operation Get Chloe

**Okay so I re-wrote the first chapter of my story. It's the same one but I believe I fixed all the errors and stuff.**

Tori's POV

"How the hell can she NOT want me!?" Simon demanded as he stormed angrily into the living room. "Why the fuck would she want Derek?" I rolled my eyes. I'm actually glad Chloe didn't go for Simon. He's such an asshole. I like Derek much better anyway. I don't know why but I just do.

"Gee I don't know, 'cause you're an ass?" I replied sarcastically looking over at him. He glared over at me and I smirked. "Hey, I speak the truth dipshit." I said. Simon growled at me and I laughed.

"I'm gonna win her over I don't care if I hurt Derek or not." Simon snarled turning to walk out of the room; I got up off the couch and caught his arm before he could. Angrily, I spun him around and wrapped my hand around his throat. Not tight of course, but tight enough to make him stay put.

"Simon, I am not kidding when I tell you this, stay away From Chloe and Derek."I growled through my teeth. Yeah I know this looks bad, but I wasn't choking him enough to kill him. "I swear if you even think about going between her and Derek I will use you for target practice." I spat walking him backwards until his back roughly hit the wall behind him. "If you think I'm kidding, try me." I challenged. I wasn't joking and he knew it. Chloe is like a sister to me. Sure, I give her hell, but I love her to death and I feel that it is my duty to protect her. After a moment, I released his throat and sent him to the floor, gagging for breath. Maybe I choked him harder than I thought. Oops.

"Wh-wh-" he couldn't get his words out. "Wh-what…makes you….th-think that Ch-chloe….even wants to be with D-Derek?" He finally got out. _That's it!_ I thought angrily as I yanked him off the floor by the collar of his shirt, I can't believe I'm related to this butthead! I pushed him back against the wall, only this time, I decided to put him in a binding spell, so he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Now I'm not one to brag….oh who the hell am I kidding I LOVE to brag…IM STRONGER THAN HE IS!

"DEREK MAY BE A MEAN, RUDE, UNSENSITVE ASSHOLE, BUT HE DOES HAVE FEELINGS AND HE HAS FEELINGS FOR HER!" I all but shouted. "Listen Simon, I know you are my brother, but so is wolfboy, and you gotta respect the fact that Chloe wants him, not you, and quite frankly I really don't blame her." I told him firmly. I released him from the binding spell and once again, he fell to the floor. "Get over it dude." I spat before leaving the room.

When I walked out, I walked straight into a wall of muscular flesh. I let out a sharp yelp of surprise and jumped back to find Derek looking down at me with an expression I couldn't read. _Damn it._

Even though his expression was unreadable, I knew he had been standing at the door the entire time I was yelling at Simon. After my racing heart calmed itself, I crossed my arms and looked up at him in annoyance.

"You heard every word didn't you, Fido?" I asked even though I knew for a fact he did. Derek looked down, suddenly finding the hard wood floor very interesting. I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for him to answer.

"Yes." he muttered. I and moved closer to him until we were almost touching.

"Look at me Derek." I said softly. When he did, I saw the sad look on his face. He looked like an adorable beat up little puppy. I almost laughed, but that would have made the entire situation like a thousand times worse. "Derek, Chloe really is yours…..you know that right" I asked. Once again, he said nothing, which was really beginning to piss me off. "For the love of all things holy will you say something?!" I exclaimed.

Derek POV

"For the love of all things holy will you say something?!" She exclaimed loudly, making me wince. Damn these sensitive ears. _She's right ya know_, my wolf pointed out. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and told him to shut it.

"But Tori, Simon's right, why the hell would Chloe want me? What the hell have I done to _make_ her want me?" I asked her.

Tori rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Hmmmm, well, let's see" she began sarcastically, "You saved her life, you protected her, you listen to her, and ever since your change, you've gotten pretty effin' hot and it's obviously you really care about her." She said rather bluntly.

"Why the hell do you even care Tori?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Because I like you better than Simon." She said frankly. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Well that and you're less annoying and much better looking." She added. I lowered my head, blushing like some kind of schoolgirl. _She likes me better_, I thought, and _better looking….well…. that's a first_.

"Derek," I drew my attention away from the floor and once again looked at her. She grabbed onto the front of my shirt and gave me a hard shake, which didn't really do much. "She's like, so totally unbelievably in love with you. Trust me I've seen the way she looks at you. It's sickening, but I know its love," She told me, then with another shake, she added "and I've also seen the way you look at her; Derek, you're in love with her too, she doesn't want Simon, she wants _you_. Just you. She's _your_ Chloe, not Simons." In the softest tone I've ever heard her speak to me or anyone else in.

This is truly frightening. Tori has never stood up for me…..or Simon for that matter. "Riiiiiight," I said drawing out the "I". "So, um, how do you propose I_get_ "my Chloe"? I asked sarcastically. I folded my arms and smirked down at her, hoping that she would catch on to the fact that I wasn't expecting an answer to my rhetorical question.

"Well big brother I thought you'd never ask." She said grinning up at me evilly. "Let the operation "get Chloe" begin!" She said grabbing my arm. Apparently she doesn't know the use of sarcasm. She thought I was really asking for help and if I didn't agree to what she was going to do, she would magically rip something I need from my body and "feed it to the dogs" as she puts it. We don't even have a dog but I'm sure she would find one. So I just went with it._Like you have a choice_ my wolf said sarcastically. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and followed Tori, hiding my smile. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually starting to like Tori being my sister.


	2. Tori Helps Derek

Tori POV

"Okay," I began as I pulled him into his bedroom, closing the door behind us. "What do you know about women?" I asked turning to face him. Seeing as how he blushed and looked at the ground, I knew the answer, which just made this whole thing a whole lot harder. "Okay, you know nothing about women." I said walking over to his dresser.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded grabbing my wrist tightly when I reached to open the top drawer. I winced and threw him a grave look.

"Derek, you're hurting me and if you don't let me go, not only will I not help you, but I will also rip off your male organs and force you to eat them." I said smiling with fake sweetness.

He stared at me in disgust and quickly let me go. I looked down at my wrist and noticed a faint red marks where his fingers were. With him being a werewolf, I knew he didn't mean to hurt me because he doesn't even know his own strength yet and for that, I found it easy to forgive him. Great, I'm going soft. I've been around sweet little Chloe WAY too long. "It's a good thing you're in love with my best friend; otherwise, I would NOT be helping you." I snapped harshly.

"I'm Sorry." He said quietly, once again looking down at the ground. I rolled my eyes and pulled open his drawer, finding a variety of boxers and socks. I sighed deeply and threw him a look.

"Really? Dude, I've seen boxers before." I said before grabbing a random pair before closing it and moving on to the second drawer.

In the second drawer, I found a variety of tee shirts that were of three colors; black, white and gray. But mostly black.

"Jeez Louise, you are so depressing." I said pulling out a close-fitting white tee shirt. _Hmmmm this one would fit him quite nicely_ I thought with a grin.

I opened the third drawer, which contained only black jeans that were specifically made for very tall people, AKA, people like Derek. I pulled out a pair, shut the drawer and turned to face him.

"Okay go take shower and put these on, chicks don't like smelly men. It's disgusting." I said throwing the clothes at him. With Derek being a werewolf, he had fast reflexes. He caught all three items with one hand, and then strolled out of the room.

I sat patiently on his bed, waiting until he came back, thinking about how much I couldn't stand Simon and how to keep him away from Chloe and Derek. Nothing came to mind, but somehow in the back of my mind, I knew it would all be okay. I knew that Simon would eventually come to his senses. Bear in mind that I am NOT a positive thinker, but with this, I knew I was right.

About fifteen minutes later, Derek came back into the room wearing the clothes I had thrown at him. His hair was still slightly damp and the water dripped onto his white tee shirt. I gave a nod of approval and looked him up and down.

"Holy crap Fido!" I exclaimed hopping off the bed running over to him. "You-you look…."I searched for a word" Well you look so, totally hot." I said bluntly.

"It's just clothes Tori." He said. I ignored him and after a moment of checking out my work, I spoke. "Okay phase one: check." I said grinning as I pulled him out of his room.

Derek POV

"Phase one; check." Tori said with a grin before pulling me out of my room. "Now on to phase two." She began as we walked downstairs. She pulled me into the living room and pushed me down on the couch. "Okay, do you know how to kiss a girl? Or flirt with one?" she asked sitting beside of me.

"Tori, if I don't know anything about women, how the fuck am I supposed to know how to flirt or kiss one?" I asked rudely, earning a giggle from her.

"Touché." She said. "I don't have much kissing experience either," she admitted honestly. _Well that's shocking_ I thought. "But I do know a lot about flirting." She said with a smile. I silently prayed she wouldn't tell a story of how she flirted with all her previous crushes and thankfully, she didn't. "Okay I'm just gonna let you figure out how to kiss yourself because I'm not kissing you…" She shuddered in disgust at the thought of kissing me (and so did I) and then continued. "But flirting is quite simple. All you really gotta do is go with the flow. It'll come to you naturally." she said. I gave her a look of confusion and she scoffed.

"Basically make her laugh, give her compliments, stare at her, touch her a lot, pick on her and there's a lot of other things too, but I'll let you figure it out." she explained.

"And now is the perfect time to make fun of her 'cause I'm making her read "Fifty Shades of Grey"". She said giggling. I threw her a look of disbelief.

"Youre making her read a book full of extreme sex?" I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded. I shook my head. "You're weird." I said as we got up. I didn't want to know why so I didn't ask.

Before I made it out of the room, she caught my arm and pulled me back. With an annoyed sigh I turned to look at her.

"Remember Derek; if you hurt her I will hurt you." She warned. "Now go get her tiger." She demanded giving me a slight push. _As if I could ever hurt Chloe_.


	3. What do you Want Chloe?

"How does Tori read this stuff!?" I said aloud in disbelief to no one at all-because I was alone-as I flipped through the pages of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. My eyes widened at the explicit details that were in the book. _Holy mother of Zeus!_ My mind screamed as I read a page that involved rules of how they would do each other. I can't believe I'm still reading this! I stopped reading immediately when they got to the sex part.

"Fifty Shades of Grey is so gross!" I said in disgust twisting to throw the book of sin on Tori's unmade bed as if it had burned me. This room is so messy….well, Tori's side is anyway.

"Well, it does have explicit sex in it." a deep voice said in amusement. I screamed and quickly scrambled off the bed; almost falling as I did so, but thankfully, large hands caught me around the waist and held me upright.

I glared up at the person who scared me and met the green emeralds of Derek's gorgeous eyes and my heart stopped. My heart always stops when I look at Derek. He was just so breath taking.

"You- you scared me." I said blushing furiously, mentally slapping myself for that stupid stutter of mine. Derek laughed down at me. Yes, he actually laughed and it was a glorious sound that I wanted desperately to hear again and again. I had never heard Derek laugh before. He was always so serious.

"I didn't mean to scare you Chloe." Derek said giving me his signature sexy smirk (**ha-ha try saying that ten times fast**) he does so well. It made me sad to think that someone as sexy as Derek never smiled.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked huskily. OMGG I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! At this point, I'm sure my face resembled a bright red tomato.

"I-I-I-"I clamped my mouth shut. I had no idea what to say…I mean I knew what to say but I was too embarrassed to say it…..so I just stood there in his arms looking away from him, blushing furiously. Wait a second...HOLY HERA! I just now realized that I was still in his arms! _I'mstillinhisarms!_ My mind screamed excitedly.

Standing on my tip toes, I noticed how tall he was. I mean, I've always known he was tall, but up close it seemed even more so. He was like a skyscraper. He was well over a foot taller than I was; I'm exactly 5'1. He had to be at least six foot five or well over . Even on my tip toes he still towered over me. I'm so short I didn't even reached his shoulders.

"Y-you're so- you're so big." I whispered softly as I placed my hands on his broad chest. I felt the rumble of his beautiful laugh beneath my palms and I looked up to find him smiling. Yes, he was smiling. And it was gorgeous. His teeth were white and straight and a small dimple appeared on the left side of his now acne free cheek. Ever since his change, he had gotten hotter; his acne had cleared up, he got taller and he is more muscular than he was before and all in all, he was sexy as all get out.

Derek leaned down and touched his mouth to my ear. I let out a small, barely audible gasp and froze. I had no clue what the heck he was about to do.

"I'm big all over, baby." He said in a low husky voice that made me shiver in delight. Feeling as if my legs were about to give out, I curled my fingers into his shirt and held on for dear life.

Derek POV

"I'm big all over, baby" I said in a low husky voice that made her shiver. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, but she seemed to like it. I could smell her nervousness and I could hear her heart beating like she had just ran a marathon and I had to grin. She curled her fragile little fingers around the front of my tee shirt.

Without thinking, I buried my face into her neck and inhaled her delicious scent. She smelled like a fresh field of strawberries.

"You smell so fucking good." I growled before sucking roughly on her delicate skin. "So fucking soft." I ground out, nipping at her smooth flesh. She whimpered and began to shake-from what I'm assuming is in pleasure-in my arms.

I slowly ran my tongue over her racing pulse and smirked when she let out a soft moan. I'm pretty sure the way I was biting and sucking on her was going to leave a mark on her flawlessly pale skin, but I was too far gone to give a damn.

After I had ravished her neck, I pulled back to look down at her. Her large baby blue eyes were as big as saucers, her face was flushed and her full, sinful red lips were slightly parted. She stared up at me, her eyes clouded with an emotion that no girl ever looked at me with.

"D-Derek." she whispered," I-I want- I want –"she stopped herself hoping that I would know what she wanted me to do. Oh I knew what she wanted, but I wanted to hear her say it herself.

"What do you want Chloe?" I asked lowering my head to her level so that my lips were about three inches from hers. She remained silent. "I know what you want, but you gotta say it." I told her. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want."


	4. Just say it

Chloe POV

"D-Derek." I whispered somewhat shakily," I-I want- I want –"I stopped myself, hoping that he would know what I wanted, no, what I _needed_ him to do.

"What do you want Chloe?" he asked lowering his head so that his beautiful lips were about three inches from mine. I remained silent. _FOR THE LOVE OF CANDY! JUST SAY IT CHLOE!_ My inner voice demanded. God, I really wanted to, but I just couldn't.

"You gotta say it." he said with a smirk. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want." He promised. I gulped and still remained silent. I wished I was as bold and confident as Tori, but nooooo I have to be the shy, silent type. DARN MY PERSONALITY!

Third person POV

"What do you want Chlo?" Derek asked again, his minty breath fanning her lips. Chloe open and closed her mouth until words finally came out.

"I want you to kiss me." She said in a barely audible whisper. Surprisingly, she didn't stutter.

"Thank God." He said before roughly pressing his lips against hers.

For a moment, she was too shocked to kiss him back, she just stood there, frozen in place; but after that ten split second of a moment's hesitation, she slowly slid her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to move her lips against his.

A soft gasp escaped from the back of her throat as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and slipped it into her mouth. Neither of them knew what the heck they were doing so I guess you could say the laws of nature took over. But so did Derek's wolf. And it scared her.


	5. My Attempt at the Good Stuff part 1

_(Previously)_

_A soft gasp escaped from the back of her throat as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and slipped it into her mouth. Neither of them knew what the heck they were doing so I guess you could say the laws of nature took over. But so did Derek's wolf. And it scared her._

Derek POV

I experimentally explored the caverns of her mouth with my tongue, stroking her own with gentle caresses. Although I had no idea what the fuck I was doing (**I will probably say that a lot**) the soft, purr like little sighs Chloe was giving me gave me a boost of confidence; meaning I was doing pretty fucking great.

Simultaneously, we both pulled back for air, breathing heavily. Her lips were red and swollen and her large blue eyes stared up at me, clouded with and emotion I had never before seen; lust. Lust was the emotion that women always looked at Simon with, not me.

"Wow." She breathed. I nodded in agreement.

"By the way, you never answered my question." I said. She cocked her head, giving me a cute look of confusion.

"Wh-what question?" she asked. I ginned.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked pretending to go in for another kiss. She stared at my lips and leaned forward and I pulled back. She gave an adorable pout, but I showed no mercy.

"Answer my question first." I murmured kissing along her jaw. She let out a ragged breath and squirmed in my arms, her innocent movements hitting a particularly sensitive spot down south. I froze.

"Chloe," I groaned tightening my arms around her waist, "you gotta be still baby." I begged, making the question I just asked her now the furthest thing away from my mind.

Chloe POV

"Chloe," Derek groaned tightening his arms around my waist in a vice like grip. I tried not to wince, but darn it, he was beginning to hurt me. I knew he couldn't help it but, he was practically crushing my bones with his frickin' super-duper werewolf strength.

"You gotta be still baby." He begged with a pained expression on his face. I was confused. What the heck is wrong with him?

"D-Derek, what-what's wrong?" I asked a little out of breath.

"You're squirming too much…it's doing things." He said gruffly as he buried his face into my neck. Now I was REALLY confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked stupidly "What kind of things?"

He chuckled and the sound vibrated against my skin. I was utterly puzzled. He lifted his head and slowly unfolded his arms from my waist.

"You're giving me a fucking hard on Chloe." He answered, his large hands stopping at my hips. "I can show you better than I can tell you." he said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

Before I could ask what he meant, he walked me backwards and stopped when my back hit the wall behind us.

Third person POV

Chloe looked up at him and before she could ask him what he was doing, slammed his lips roughly upon hers and ground himself against her. She placed her hands behind his head and gripped the soft hair at the back of his neck and moved her lips in perfect rhythm with his.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hardness pressing into her core and seriously thought she was going to wet her panties. She had an uncomfortable wet feeling in her underwear, but it felt absolutely wonderful to have Derek rubbing against her _in that area down below_. _I wonder what his fingers would feel like down there._ Chloe wondered. She didn't dare ask but she so really wanted to. She cried out as his tongue forced its way into her petal soft mouth and collided with hers.

Unable to help herself, she unconsciously began to move against his throbbing erection and he growled and pulled back, holding on tightly to her hips to keep her from moving.

"Do that again, I'll be doing things to you that you aren't even ready for yet." He snapped glaring down at her. She gulped, terrified of the look in his emerald green eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry," She said in a shaky voice. "I just- I-I can't- I can't help it. You-you feel so g-good!" she whimpered as tears of absolute longing leaked out from the corner of her eyes.

Derek POV

Unable to help herself, she unconsciously began to move against my throbbing erection and I growled. A sudden anger bubbled up inside me and I pulled back, holding on tightly to her hips to keep her from moving. There was probably going to be a few bruises there, but I was too angry to care; well my wolf was. She was driving us crazy.

"Do that again, you'll be lying on that bed with me doing things to you that you're not ready for yet." My wolf snapped glaring down at her. She gulped, looking up at me with large, terrified eyes. My wolf loved that look.

"I'm- I'm sorry," She said in a shaky voice. "I just- I-I can't- I can't help it. You-you feel so g-good!" she whimpered as tears of absolute longing leaked out from the corner of her eyes. _Well fuck_.


	6. Attempt at Good Stuff Part 2

_(Previously)_

_All she had to do was move against me and that was all it took for my wolf to take over. "Do that again, you'll be lying on that bed doing something you're not ready for yet." My wolf snapped glaring down at her. She gulped, looking up at me with terrified eyes._

_"I'm- I'm sorry," She said in a shaky voice. "I just- I-I can't- I can't help it. You-you feel so g-good!" she whimpered as tears of absolute longing leaked out from the corner of her eyes. Well fuck._

Third person POV

Chloe could not believe she had just said that out loud, but darn it, it was _so_ true. _I really hope I didn't sound slutty_. She thought as she was still unconsciously moving against him.

"Chloe, STOP MOVING!" he demanded.

She yelped at the harsh tone of his voice and stopped moving….for about half a second. _How the hell am I supposed to be still when I'm pressed against him like this?!_ Her mind shouted.

"I- I can't Derek." She whispered, lifting herself higher against him until she was on the _very _tips of her toes (**like ballerina tip toes)** "You-you feel so big." She whimpered. He angrily glared down at her and before he could speak, she pulled his head down and kissed him hard, silencing him to surrender. So all that came out of his mouth was sharp "Mm".

Her silky tongue slid across his bottom lip and begged, no, _sought_ for entrance and when she retrieved it, she didn't hesitate to slip it into his mouth. _Holy mother of the pyramids he tastes so good._ She thought sliding her hands into his soft hair.

He tasted of the rain and the sun combined (**I love the rain and I love the sun and together they create rainbows so I made up a metaphor that seems to make sense in my opinion). **She felt as if she was flying head on to a heavenly place.

Derek couldn't hold back a moan. And he _defiantly_ couldn't restrain from kissing her back. It was impossible. She was his light. He loved her. She was _his_ Chloe. Tori was right.

Bending his knees just a little bit, he slid his large, masculine hands to her firm little ass and gave her a hard squeeze before lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Now Chloe could _really_ feel him. Saying he felt big was like, seemed like the _biggest_ understatement _ever_. He felt _huge_! And that terrified her, but it also excited her. _How the heck is _that _gonna fit inside m….whoa Chloe, bad, bad thoughts!_

Derek pressed her further into the wall, and removed his hands from her bottom so that they could explore her upper body.

He rubbed her small, perfect breasts through the thin material of her overlarge nightshirt, brushing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, making them hard. She cried out and arched her back, pushing further into his large, wonderful hands.

Taking notice that his hands were so big they covered them completely she felt self-conscious. _What if he thinks they are too small!? I barely fit into a B cup!_ She thought pulling back from his magnificent lips. He paused, but didn't remove his hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a low voice that made her shudder. God his voice was hot. It was deep and raspy.

"I-I'm-I'm too small." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Derek laughed at that and moved his hands upwards and stopped at the neckline of her shirt. Then he ripped it far enough to where her breasts were visible. Yes; he ripped it. She blushed and turned her head to the side, completely embarrassed.

"Look at me, Chloe." He demanded softly. It took her a moment to gain the courage to do so and when she did, he noticed the hot, salty tears ran down her flushed cheeks and he kissed/licked (**I didn't know whether to pick kissed or licked so ya may have to use your imagination and pick which one ya like best Or whichever one doesn't freak you out) **them away.

"You're beautiful baby." He whispered staring down at her bare chest. "Your skin-your body is so fucking perfect." He muttered before cupping her now naked breasts, kneading them gently. Once again, her back arched and she pushed further into his hands.

Derek knew she was aroused. He could smell it and it was driving him insane. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He needed some kind of release. He moved her up and down his jean clad erection in dry humping movements. (**Yea I hate the word humping but I couldn't think of anything else…they're having what I think is called dry sex but I don't know….I've never done it before.)** Chloe cried out in pleasure and squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back.

"No. Open your eyes and look at me." He commanded in a soft whisper. She did as he told her to and stared deeply into his penetrating emerald green eyes that were alive and filled with an emotion she presumed was lust.

"Fuck…Chloe." He ground out roughly grinding against her heated, panty covered center.

God he wanted to touch her in that sensitive area, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet, hell, he was sure she was ready for what they were doing now, but they couldn't stop. They were too caught up in the midst of their passion to give a damn. If an asteroid or an earthquake or some other kind of natural disaster or destructive force hit, not even _that_ would be able to stop them.

"So close." He growled moving faster. Chloe tried to match his movements, but she couldn't keep up. She was getting wetter by the second and she was pretty sure she was going to have to throw her underwear away.

He slipped his hands to her waist and helped her keep up with his fast actions and she gripped his shoulders harder, her nails digging into his skin. He buried his face into her neck and began to suck on the same spot he had earlier.

"Derek!" she moaned erotically as she held his head to keep him in place. She removed her hands from his shoulders and tangled her shaky fingers into his hair and gripped it tightly. He was taking her higher and higher and when she reached her peak, she felt a coil in her stomach came with a gasp. It was her very first orgasm. Fireworks erupted and the galaxies burst into flames.

Derek slowed his pace; and with one, two three more thrusts, he came, biting down on her flesh as he did so.

Breathing heavily, he lifted his head to look at her. Her face was glowing and her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly opened with shock.

"That-that was-"she couldn't even find the words to describe how good that felt. But luckily he did.

"That was fucking hot." He said hoarsely. All Chloe could do was nod.

They stayed in the same position for a moment longer, just looking at each other, completely satisfied. He kissed her softly before setting her feet on the ground, his hands lingering on her bottom, making her breath catch in her throat. He held her against him for a bit longer and continued tostared at her. She was beautiful. Her legs were shaking so bad she almost fell, but Derek slipped a strong arm around her and held her steady.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered holding onto his shoulders.

"I-I need to change my clothes." She said after she was steady. Derek looked down at her ripped shirt and laughed.

"I suppose so." He said. "I do too." He added noting that he had just came in his pants.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to fall, he removed his arm from her tiny waist and reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be downstairs later." He said kissing her cheek before he left, shutting the door behind him. Chloe stared after him, smiling to herself at the fact that she had that effect on Derek.

After a minute she walked over to her and Tori's dresser and dug through the drawers and pulled out a clean night shirt along with some panties and a pair of shorts to sleep in. After she had rid herself of her ruined clothes, she took them and went out the door.


	7. The Nightmare

**Okay some of this is in tori's POV. **

(Previously from Chapter 2)

_"Youre making her read a book full of extreme sex?" Derek exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. He shook his head. _

_"You're weird." He said before we got up. Before Derek made it out of the room, I caught his arm and pulled him back. With an annoyed sigh he turned to look at me._

_"__Remember Derek; if you hurt her I will hurt you." I warned. "Now go get her tiger." I demanded giving him a slight push._

Tori POV

After I had pushed Derek out of the room, I went to the kitchen and got some peanut butter from the cabinets. I love peanut butter. It's like the greatest thing since pizza and candy. After grabbing a spoon from the drawer, I headed out, colliding with Kit.

"Oh! Sorry Daddy" I said looking up at him.

After a second, I realized I had just called my real father daddy. I called my biological father that I have only known for like, two and a half months _daddy!_ It was much too soon for me to start calling him that, but I couldn't help it. It just seemed so natural. My eyes widened and I quickly corrected myself.

"I-I mean Kit." I stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Tori don't be ashamed in calling me "Daddy"" he said kindly, "I liked it." he added. That was the issue though…I liked it too.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of the man I _used_ to call "Daddy". I missed him so much. Clutching the peanut butter tighter, I nodded and walked past him, ducking my head so he wouldn't see me crying. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I crying?_ I asked myself as I walked upstairs into Derek's abandoned room.

I knew he and Chloe were in our room, so I wasn't gonna bother them. Setting the peanut butter on Derek's bedside dresser, I sat down. All the memories of my bitch of a mother and my loving father came flooding back. I had kept my tears hidden way to long. All I wanted to do was cry. And so I did.

I curled up in a fetal position on Derek's neatly made bed, making myself as small as I possibly could, and sobbed desperately into his pillow. I felt myself shaking violently. I had never cried like this before. Hell, I barely ever cried; but this was one of those situations that if you didn't let it out, you'd probably go insane. I'm already a bitch I don't want be insane to.

In the midst of all my crying, I fell asleep.

(Tori's dream/flashback)

_CRASH! The girl yelped as the vase fell. A woman who looked about in her late twenties came bursting into the room with an angry look on her face. The little girl of only five years old backed up when her mother stalked towards her glaring furiously. Before the little girl could run, the woman grabbed her arm tightly, knowing it was going to leave a bruise and yanked her towards her. _

_"__You are the worst excuse for a daughter anyone could ever have!" her mother_ _screamed at her child. The girl was terrified. She hated when her mother got like this. She wanted her daddy, but he was at work…..or so he says._

_"__It was an accident mommy!" the little girl cried out as the tears ran down her pale cheeks. Her mother gave her a hard slap on the face and sent her to the floor. _

_"__YOU'RE THE FUCKING ACCIDENT!" the girl's mother screamed before walking into the kitchen. _

_The mother came back into the room with a black leather belt in her hand. The child's eyes widened with terror and she began to run, but the mother caught her and began to beat her repeatedly with belt. The child screamed and screamed._

_Then a hand captured her arm and shook her gently and a deep voice said her name, bringing her further and further to consciousness. _

(End of Tori's dream/flashback)

I awoke with a scream and found Derek looking over me with a hand on my arm. I jumped at his closeness and he pulled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded and without another word, I quickly got off of his bed and ran out of his room, leaving my peanut butter, my spoon and my pride behind.

Derek POV

"I really need to get out of these clothes." I muttered to myself as I walked into my bedroom. Hearing a small whimper, I jumped and spun around to find Tori curled up in my bed. I walked over to her and noticed that she was shaking and crying. She was having a nightmare.

"Tori," I said shaking her shoulder gently. "Tori wake up." I said and she awoke with a scream. Then she jumped and I pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently in concern. She nodded and quickly got off of my bed and ran out of my room, leaving behind her jar of peanut butter and her spoon that I noticed sitting on my bedside dresser. _That was seriously unconvincing_ I thought walking over to my dresser to get a clean set of clothing.

Tori POV

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My mascara had ran down my face due to my tears and my eyes were puffy and red and my cheeks were flushed.

Anyone who looked at me would see that I had been crying. I washed the streaks of makeup off of my face, hoping that it would at least do me a little good and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found Chloe standing in front of the sink, her back facing me, with a glass of water in her hand. "Damn Chloe, Derek messed you're hair up real good." I said. Chloe jumped-no surprise-and spun around. That was when I noticed the dark mark on her neck. I smirked.

"Well hell byotch," I said walking over to her, "he did more than that, he left a couple of marks on ya too didn't he?" I asked with a smile. Chloe blushed and nodded.

"My little Chloe is growing up." I said pretending to wipe a tear from my face, which made her giggle.

"Soooooo," I said drawing out the "O" "how was he?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. Chloe blushed even harder and looked down.

"He-he was amazing." She said to the ground.

"Did you guys do it?" I asked. She snapped her head towards me and looked at me with wide eyes shaking her furiously.

"Oh Gosh no! Nothing like that!" she said quickly.

I laughed at her expression and walked over to her and put my arm across her shoulders. I opened my mouth to speak and we both jumped when we heard a loud bang upstairs and yelling from upstairs. We both looked at each other with wide eyes, thinking the worse of the situation and ran upstairs.

**Okay so I have no clue why I mentioned the peanut butter thing but whatevs. **


	8. Come back to me, Derek

**In this chapter Simon starts a fight with Derek because he is jealous that Chloe chose Derek over him. **

(Previously)

_I laughed at her expression and walked over to her and put my arm across her shoulders. I opened my mouth to speak and we both jumped when we yelling followed by a loud bang from upstairs. We both looked at each other with wide eyes, thinking the worse of the situation and ran upstairs._

Derek POV

I stared after Tori, wondering if I should go after her. But I decided against it due to the fact that I heard the bathroom door close. I was getting use to the idea that Tori is my sister. She was no longer the bitch she was at the crazy house. Well, she was a bitch, but she's loyal and strangely, not to be cocky, she likes me better than Simon, her _actual_ blood related brother….well, half brother but whatever.

"Hello Derek." Simon's voice said from behind me. _Oh fuck._ My inner voice groaned. I looked up and said a silent prayer then sighed deeply and turned to face him.

"If this is about Chloe, I _really_ don't wanna hear it." I said.

"How could you!?" he demanded. _Calm down, _I said to my wolf, whom was threatening to take over.

"How could I what Simon?" I asked clenching my fists at my sides. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5...that is sereiously NOT helping at all!_

"How could you steal her from me!?" he growled angrily as he shut my door, locking it behind him, and walked up to me.

"I didn't steal anyone from you!" I said trying to control my anger, which was getting extremely difficult, "She doesn't want you Simon, I'm still surprised she wants me!" I exclaimed. _Were we seriously fighting over this?_ Simon moved closer to me until our chests were almost touching. He really needed to move.

"And you better get the fuck out of my face." I warned. He didn't even move.

"Or what?" he challenged glaring up at me. When I said nothing, he shoved me, which was really the absolute wrong move. _Step aside Derek, it's my turn!_ My wolf growled. I tried to stop him, but anger got the best of me and he took control.

Derek's Wolf POV **(I thought I'd make it interesting and put his** **wolf in a point of view since he's taking over)**

I stood to my full height and towered over him and he took a few steps back when I stepped forward but I caught his shoulder and held him firmly in place.

"Oh no, don't run now." I taunted, tightening my hand on his shoulder. " And don't even _try_ using that binding spell of yours either. It will only piss me off even more and trust me, you _reeeeeealy_ don't want that." I told him.

I heard bones cracking and he cried out. I smirked and basically threw him against the wall, probably denting it a little. I wasn't using my full strength; Derek was holding me back just a little bit, if he wasn't, Simon would've gone through the wall.

He landed on the floor with a groan. "Derek, s-stop." He begged. But I didn't. I was no where near finished with him.

"Get up." I growled, but he couldn't. I was so caught up in the fight I almost didn't notice the door flying open.

Tori POV

We found that the noise was coming from Derek's room. We rushed to open the door, but it was locked. "Shit." I muttered.

I pushed Chloe behind me with one hand and held my other hand out to unlock the door. Just as daddy….I mean, Kit, taught me, I closed my eyes and focused on opening the door and within seconds, it flew open and revealed the sight of Simon backing away from a very pissed off Derek.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU SIMON!?" Derek screamed furiously whilst yanking him off the floor. Derek literally lifted Simon above him and raised his fist to punch him. Simon flinched and waited for the pain of which he was about to endure and turned his head to the side.

"DEREK, STOP!" Kit's voice demanded from behind us, making Chloe and I both jump. We had no idea he was behind us. _Damn it we were about to see Simon get his sorry ass kicked! Great timing d- Kit!_ I wanted to scream…but didn't.

Kit went around us and grabbed hold of Derek's arm, telling him to release Simon and surprisingly; he obeyed. He dropped him roughly to the floor and yanked away from Kit, who stumbled a bit but caught himself before he fell.

"Do _not_ fucking touch me." He growled in an animalistic growl and stalked towards him. Kit stepped back and I panicked.

"Chloe we have to help him!" I said frantically. She nodded in agreement and we rushed into the room.

Chloe POV

"Chloe, we have to help him." Tori said frantically. I nodded in agreement, although I wasn't really sure which _him_ she was referring to. I wanted to ask, but that would've wasted time.

We rushed over to them and grabbed Derek's arm, but that didn't work because he dragged us along with him. What were we really expecting though? Did we really think we could hold back an angry, six foot four wall of hard muscle!? Heck, we both weighed less than 110 pounds!

Suddenly I had an idea. I released his arm and went between him and Kit and grabbed on to the front of his shirt. He paused and growled as glared down at me. I gulped and prayed silently that this plan of mine would work.

"Derek, I-I need you to come back to me." I said looking up at him. His eyes were no longer the beautiful emerald green color they should be; instead, they were a mix of silver and blue. They were cold and filled with strong anger, yet still equally beautiful.

Although I was petrified, I still remained strong. "Derek, you are stronger than this and you know it! Don't let your anger get the best of you. Please come back to me." I begged.

Third person POV

Chloe continued begging with him, telling him that he was strong and good and Derek felt his wolf calming down as he stared into the eyes of the beautiful woman pressed against him. Her eyes were so full of trust and kindness. Even love. This was his Chloe; his kind, beautiful Chloe. No one had ever been able to calm him down when he got like this. Then it dawned on him. **_Mate_**, his wolf said.

Chloe was full of confidence, knew her plan was working. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips beneath his chin. She would've kissed his lips, but her being so short and him being so tall, she couldn't reach that far.

Tori slowly released Derek's arm as she noticed he began to relax and carefully made her way to Kit. He gently wrapped a protective arm around her and held her to him. _I'm beginning to see this man as better than my own father…mine was _never_ there when my bitch mother was beating the living hell me._ Tori thought shrinking into her fathers touch.

Simon stared at the sight of Chloe and his brother and realized that he was never going to get Chloe. She was Derek's and he needed to accept it.

Simon POV

Looking at the sight of Chloe and Derek, I knew I had no chance. _You might as well give up Simon. He's your brother and you always get the girl. Let him have her._ My inner angel said. I sighed, hating that he was right.

I ignored my inner demon, whom really wanted me to crush my brother, and stood up off the floor. Extreme pain coursed throughout my body and I winced. My back was killing me and my shoulder was probably broken. But I knew I deserved it. With one last look at them, I limped toward the door and walked out. No one noticed.

**Okay so this chapter is finished. Hope ya liked it. it's not the best chapter ever but whatever.**


	9. A second chance

**Tori and Kit are gonna talk and Tori is finally gonna accept the fact that Kit's her father.**

Chloe POV

After a moment, I watched Derek's eyes flash between crystals (**I think that would be the color of silver and blue mixed together)** and emeralds, as if they were fighting for dominance. Hopefully, emeralds will win.

"C'mon Derek." I whispered caressing his cheek, pushing his bangs aside. "Let me see those green eyes." I said. Finally, after what seemed like forever, green overpowered silvery blue and I grinned. _I cannot believe that plan actually worked, _I thought. Thank the Lord!

"C-Chloe?" Derek stuttered confused. I let out a tearful laugh, jumped up-literally- and threw my arms around his neck and he caught my waist. HE'S BACK!

"It's me Derek." I whispered. He buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath, as if really making sure it was me or something. He held me close for a moment then he set me down. I pulled away grinning up at him then yelped at the sound of Tori's voice.

Tori POV

Once Derek had calmed down I released my father and stepped away from him. I watched as Chloe and Derek had their cute little moment and really wanted to say _AWWWWW_ but I wanted to know what the hell sent him overboard in the first place…I mean I had a feeling why but I wanted to hear him say it.

After he had set Chloe down I spoke. " Now that you two are done will you tell us what the hell is going on so that we can move on with our frickin' lives!?" I said, each word getting louder as I spoke. Chloe yelped at the tone-or the sound- of my voice and spun around. +

"Simon was being an ass." Was all Derek said.

"That's it?" I asked, "That's all I get?"

"Yup." He answered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Great. You go all wolf man and all that jive and all I get is "Simon was being an ass"!?" I demanded. Derek nodded. I scoffed once mire and threw my hands up then walked-well, more like _stomped_- out of the room, shoving past Simon, whom was waiting in the hall, on my way out.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch reading some sort of Seventeen magazine, laughing out loud when I saw a picture of Taylor Swift in the most hideous outfit I had ever seen _Jeez this little girl is so friggin'f ugly ! _**(I do not find Taylor Swift pretty at all….just saying oh and fugly is short for fucking ugly…I heard it on Supernatural…I love Dean)** when I heard Kit's voice calling for me from upstairs. Sighing, I shut the magazine, got up and made my way upstairs and into the library, where I found him sitting in a chair with a book titled, _Carrie_ by Steven King.

"She kills everyone in the end." I said pointing at the book. He laughed and closed the book, sitting it on the table in front of him.

"I know hun." He said as I took seat on the couch beside of him. "I need to talk to you Tori." He said seriously.

"I kinda figured since you called me in here and all." I said. He nodded and turned to face me.

"Tori, I wanted to talk to you about being your father." He said. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"I-I don't-I don't wanna talk about that." I stuttered darting for the door. I didn't get too far because he caught my arm and turned me around. I was already in tears, sobbing furiously and I don't think I'll be stopping any time soon.

"Tori I just need you to listen to me."

"N-NO! YOU WERE NEVER THERE! YOU WERE NEVER THERE WHEN SHE WAS BETING THE HELL OUT OF ME AND PUSHING ME AROUND! YOU-YOU WERE NEVER THERE WHEN SHE WAS DRINKING AND DOING DRUGS AND CHEATING ON MY FATHER!" I shouted angrily as I struggled pointlessly in his tight grasp. _Damn this guy had a grip. _I thought.

"Please Tori…just-just give a chance to explain." He begged softly.

It must've been the please that did it. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes when he said it. Or maybe it was both because I stopped struggling and I felt myself being led back to the couch.

"Okay talk."

Kit POV

_Lord, please help me get this right._ I prayed. Once we sat back down, I turned to look at my beautiful daughter. "Okay, talk." She said in a broken tone. I hated seeing my little girl crying. It was tearing me apart, but I had to get this out. With a deep breath, I began.

"Okay, well as you know, I am your father." I said stupidly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. That was her signature thing that I found absolutely adorable.

"No kidding Darth Vader now tell me what you wanna tell me." She said sarcastically. I wanted to laugh at the fact that she just called me Darth Vader, but I held it in.

"Okay well do you wanna know why I was never there for you?" I asked dumbly. _Of course she wants to know you _idiot, I mentally scolded myself, knowing that she wanted to know. She nodded, sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"Your mother threatened to kill you if I ever saw you or tried to take you away from her." She let out a shaky gasp and the waterworks started again. It _literally_ broke my heart to see her cry. God, I wanted to hold her so bad, but I was afraid if I did she would pull away and I couldn't handle that rejection right now.

"She-she did?" she asked, in a soft, shocked whisper.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "I can't even begin to tell you how bad I wanted to watch you grow up Tori. I-I wanted to be there for you through every obstacle of you life. I wanted to be the one who picked you up and held you when you cried. I wanted to be there to comfort you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to march through that door and just steal you away. In fact, I tried that once when you first got home from the hospital and she caught me. She held a fucking knife above her head and was about to plunge it through you chest and said if I didn't leave, she would kill you, so I left." I continued. "I-I wanted to be your father Tori, and now, I have that chance and if you'll let me, I wanna be there for you." I told her. "I swear on my life I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. " I promised. "Will you at least give me a chance?" I asked gently.

Tori POV

"Will you at least give me a chance?" he asked me gently. I wanted to say hell no. He had magic. He should've used it. What's the use in being a sorcerer if you don't use the magic?

"I know you think I don't deserve a second chance, but I tried to get you back. Hell I even used my powers' but she was too strong. Her magic was way stronger than mine." He said as if he knew what I was thinking. "I couldn't win against her even if I tried. I wasn't trained well enough yet." He told me.

I continued to stare at him. The way he was looking at me told me he was telling the truth. And that's what did it. That's what made me take his offer. I trusted him. And trust doesn't come easily for me. How the hell could I not give him a chance?

Before I could stop myself, I launched forward and threw my arms around his neck and began sobbing into his shoulder. I haven't cried this much in years and I couldn't seem to stop. He held me firmly as I shed my tears and rubbed my back in soothing circles. Even though I missed the guy I _thought _was my father, I felt as if Kit would've been there when he wasn't.

After about thirty minutes, I stopped crying and pulled back to look at my father to see that he was crying as well. "C-Can I- can I call you daddy?" I asked. Kit laughed and stood, holding his hand out for me to take.

Taking my hand he helped me off the couch and wrapped an arm across my shoulders. "I would love for you to call me "daddy" Tori." He said. I grinned and squeezed his waist tightly. I had a father; a _real_ father. One whom I knew would always be there.

**Okay peeps. thats it for this chapter. i think Simon and Derek are gonna have a man to man convo in the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions on what the hell I should do next PLEASE for the love of Jesus let me know cuz sometimes I get stumped. Thanks. Deuces!**


	10. rewriting in process

Ok, I have noticed a lot of errors and I am now in the process of rewriting the whole thing. Its gonna be the same story and all but i need to fix it up a bit. So for now im going to put this story on hold until I can fix it all so its going to take me a while to finish.


End file.
